This invention relates to aquarium/terrarium structures, and more particularly to covers for effectively regulating the environment in the covered vessel, that may then serve as a terrarium. The subject cover provides for simple conversion of an aquarium into a terrarium and also augments the aesthetics of the unit.
In a terrarium, it is necessary to regulate the temperature and humidity of the environment. The same may be true for an aquarium, particularly as to temperature. In addition, it is desirable to provide a cover which may be easily and quickly removed and replaced for ease of access to the contents of either unit, and it is desirable that the unit have an aesthetic appearance.
Prior cover units for aquariums or terrariums have often required special cover-holding pieces, called for a plurality of components, failed to assure a moisture impermeable seal with the tank, or have been bulky, unattractive, and difficult to remove.